extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Loyalties
This book is the third book in the Bionicle: The Last Choices series. ---- In this book allies get torn apart (literally) and loyalties get tested to the extreme! Chapters Chapter 1: You were wrong "Faine, Faine," said a faint voice. Pain seared in Faine's head and his eyesight was blurry. "Faine, can you hear me?" repeated the voice. Faine moaned and rolled his head to one side. "He's alive, he needs to res......" Faine fell out of consciousness and fell deep into the realm of sleep. ---- "There are alive," said Nikilia to Mata Nui. "What," replied Mata Nui in disbelief, "They would have shown up before now." "They have been getting ready, Mata Nui, get Thoron and anyone else we need troops fast," said Nikilia uneasily. "Ok," Mata Nui ran off. Nikilia stared at the ground. It wasn't always like this, enemies at every turn, a fight that you can't win. He shook his head. But we can win this. Nikilia, what's the hurry, said a voice in his mind. Marduc? he thought. These two beings have a bond tied from their element, Water. We are coming for you, you can't win. replied Marduc. Why is that? Nikilia thought eagerly. We have the Lords. Marduc dropped the connection. Nikilia looked up at the starlit sky. If they are uniting what can we do, flee. Bota Magna is to far and there is no way we can get there. "Nikilia what is it," asked Ackar who was approaching Nikilia with Kiina. "Team Eternal is coming," said Nikilia. "We can beat them," replied Kiina. "We can't, they go the Elemental lords on their side," reported Nikilia. "Where did you get this information?" asked Ackar intrigued. "Marduc, we have a connection," replied Nikilia cautiously. "It's could be a trap to make us flee," suggested Kiina. "Maybe, maybe not, I am unsure myself," finished Nikilia. "Hi guys," said a faint voice. Ackar spun around and saw Faine walking towards them. "Faine! Thank the Lords your ok." "Who was that talking to me?" he asked. "No one was allowed in to see you, they aid only alone you could make a full recovery," explained Ackar. "No, someone was there," said Faine. The Glatorian and Nikilia all exchanged puzzled looks. "It was me," said Saldu. "SALDU!" screamed an enraged Thoron who leapt over to the Agori and punched him in the gut. "Stop," he spluttered. Thoron lunged at him again sending the Agori into the sand. Thoron was about to jump at him but was stopped by Ackar. "Those people, they were about to kill me for fun," "They should have," retorted Thoron. "Thoron!" shouted Kiina. "Now I bring you a warning. They come with Elemental Lords of Fire, Jungle and Ice with armies of Bone Hunters and Vorox," reported Saldu. "Then we have no other choice......" said Nikilia. They would need to flee into the wastelands and travel to the rebuilt Tajun. There they could reunite with others. But with their enemies only a kio away will they make it?????? Chapter 2: Fool's Quest Vulcanus was quickly evacuated. The Agori were panicked. rebuilt buildings had Agori scrambling over the top whilst some were making the most of the time robbing building. "Move it, we have no time," shouted Ackar. Nikilia was viewing the situation floating above the Agori. Mmm, they will be here in about 10 minutes. They have rock steeds and Rock Raptors so they can move faster. We will have to run. Nikilia floated down to Mata nui to tell him the situation. "Ok, Everyone run to Tajun, follow Toa Nikilia and Kiina, they know the way!" shouted Mata Nui. "Where are you going?" asked Vastus "The other way, I need someone to come with me," said Mata Nui. "We will come," said Thoron ad Faine simultaneously. "Thank you, but we cannot use vehicles." Faine saw Thoron scowl. He knew it would be hard for him to leave his skopio. ---- "How much further is Vulcanus?" asked Sunlight. "Well, it should be about 1/4 of a kio away," said Fero. "To far away, Eternal, lets ambush them," shouted Fetherous. A beam emitted from each Eternal. Blue, Green, Red, White, Black and Yellow streaks laced across the starlit sky. "Now!" shouted Fetherous. The beam went into each hand and then spiraled into Vulcanus making it blow up. "Great, it's deserted," said Marduc making a ball of water float in front of her. "Mmm, Saldu," Sunlight scowled. "This place could still be some use to us," said Fetherous. ---- "Where are we?" asked Toa Nikilia. "Sandray Canyon," replied Kiina scanning the horizon with her eyes. "What are you doin'?" asked Nikilia with a grin on his face. "This place, Mata Nui, Ackar and I got ambushed here, we don't want it to happen again," she replied. Nikilia nodded and gave a silent thanks to her, he was happy that she was so cautious. I am not sure how this war will end, we could lose but if our plan succeeds we could win. Lets hope we win. Thought Nikilia as he saw lines of lots of colors fly across the sky. Chapter 3: Pass the Ammunition They're there. It hit Nikilia like a tidal wave and he dropped to the ground shaking furiously. "Nikilia?" asked Kiina running to his side. "Quick, we need to leave, fast!" shouted Nikilia. "Why should we, we just setup camp?" asked a Fire Agori. "Yea, so let us rest," said another. "No, the Eternals are coming," he replied. "So what, you defeat them," retorted another. "No, he has a point, one Eternal could best 12 Glatorian and we have what, 5, 6?" shouted Kyry. "7," said Gresh. "What is the matter Nikilia, you havn't told us the whole story," said Gelu cautiously. "They are going to destroy the canyon! With their powers combine they could even destroy a small star," There was a halt in the talking and complete silence flooded the room. "Let's go. Everyone we need to run, bring nothing with you it will only slow us down!" ordered Ackar. Gelu and Gresh picked up their weapons and ran towards Nikilia. "Nikilia," "What is it Gelu?" "Gresh and I need to find Mata Nui and warn him," "Ok, meet us at Tujan," "Copy that," said Gresh half jokingly. ---- "Why, do you disturb me????" Shouted Featherous. "Hey! We are a team, effectively we shouldn't even have a leader but the "Great Beings" told us it was to be you, so quit acting like a wamp rat on drugs," Featherous looked at the ground in disgust and spat. "What is it Marduc?" "I know where they are, Sandray, and I know how to stop them," Featherous's eyes glinted in the pale sun and he leapt to his feet. "What are you proposing?" he asked disconcerted. "Destruction, complete destruction. If we combine our powers we can destroy them, and the canyon," "But, I like the canyon....." said the Eternal leader putting on a face that only a sand dragon could find cute. Marduc scowled, "Stop acting like such a, baby." Chapter 4: Complete Destruction Mata Nui grunted, he had just found out what it was like to hang out with Thoron for 5 hours, all he knew was that he had no sense of humor and bad very bad jokes. "And what did the Rock Steed say to the Rock Raptor, what a rocky day, hahaha," said Thoron. "This is death by short thing," Mata Nui whispered to Faine. "Mata Nui, Faine, Thoron, we bring you news," "Ahh, good to see you Gresh, and you too, Gelu," Mata Nui walked over to a rock and sat down. Gresh, Gelu, Faine and Thoron joined him. "Team Eternal have figure out how to use their powers in a destructive way," "Wasn't it alway destructive?" "Now he's funny," said Faine sarcastically. Thoron gave Faine a long and disconcerting look. "They are planning to destroy Sandray Canyon, and the others with it," "Don't they have a plan?" said Mata Nui leaping to his feet. "No, just run," said Gresh looking at the ground. "Oh no, they can't stop them," "And we have a problem as well, their coming for you after," Mata Nui ran to the top of the nearest hill and looked into the horizon. "Is that Vulcanus?" Mata Nui asked. "Yes and No, they are changing it into their base, everything is changing, and it will never be the same. The buildings have been replaced by big black and green ones," "Suits their leader," said Faine. ---- "Now, three, two, one, NOW!" A green blast entered the glass sphere first, followed by Blue, Red, White, Yellow then Black. Inside they swirled and then set like cement. "Marduc, are you sure this will work?" asked Sunlight. "Are you doubting my brilliance," said Marduc. "Pretty much," replied Sunlight. She ran up to him and growled. "Now how do we aim this thing?" asked Moonlight. "Aim it at Sandray," ordered Marduc. The energy inside the glass sphere poured into the air propelling itself towards Sandray Canyon. It was flashing furiously across the sky and then BAM! Pieces of rock were flying across the wastelands Kios away from where Sandray Canyon was. The sand started to shift then it settled, there was nothing left. And the Eternals could almost see the escaped FIre Tribeeis. "We need to find Mata Nui and their Group," Featherous smiled and started the long walk down the giant spire. ---- "Their coming, we need to pick up our pace, how far away is Tesar......." Faine's comment was cut by the hiss of a Vorox. The Glatorian and Agori had ran right into the Bone Hunter (and Vorox) base. "Great, now we're trapped," said Gresh. "No, we can fight our way out of this, together, don't give up when we are so close," Mata Nui got out his weapons at stared at the Vorox, "Die." Mata Nui got out his shield at struck the Vorox in the head, it whirled it's blade to defend but Mata Nui already bought out his Thornax Launcher and was aiming at the Vorox's chest. "Never give up," Mata Nui fired sending the Vorox into next century. He raised his head to see a legion of Vorox running at them. "I was looking forward to this," said Thoron raising his weapon and aiming it at a Vorox. Chapter 5: A Battle to be Remembered Gresh was the first to act, unleashing his elemental power he sent vines lashing at the Vorox startling them, Gelu threw his blade slicing a Vorox in half and shooting another. Thoron used his power to sneak up on a Vorox and stab it and Faine attacked another one, Mata Nui on the other hand used Click to make his shield and then charged at another. "How far away could the Eternals be?" asked Gresh shooting a Vorox with a sharp Vine. "Far away, I hope," replied Mata Nui. A vibration made Thoron fall over striking a Vorox in the lower leg. "Ahh, theey'ree nott thattt farrrr awway," said Thoron moving from the vibrations. A giant ball of power appeared in the sky and Mata Nui understood what was happening. "It's their combined power, scatter!" shouted Mata Nui. He was too late the Eternal's flew closer towards the others and Featherous shouted, "It's no use, this blast could hit you all if you were a kio apart, you are all dead." They fired but they were still a distance away. "Not if I can help it, Gresh now," said Thoron. Gresh nodded, he used his powers to throw Thoron at the oncoming blast. Vorox were still coming and the Glatorian and Faine were losing. "NOOOO!" screamed Faine as his friend flew towards his final destination. "Gresh stop him now," shouted Gelu. "No, he said he had to do it to me before, he said to tell Faine that he had to understand, it was his destiny," said Gresh with sorrow in his voice. Faine raised his head and dropped to his knee's and wept in his arms. ---- "No he can't do this!" shouted Marduc. "He will, it is the price of being a hero," said Sunlight to his ally. "You sound like you admire it," retorted Moonlight. "He is sacrificing himself for the greater good of his friends, that takes guts," "I would do it," said Featherous. The five Eternal's turned their heads and looked at their leader, "No, you wouldn't," they all said simultaneously. ---- Thoron collided with the sphere and there was a blinding light. He was disintegrated, his atom's were gone everything was gone. His plan was that the power sphere would be just high enough so that he could stop it from getting Mata Nui. He succeeded. The Vorox had been so scared of the light and the Eternal's were injured from the blast so they had to retreat. The others escaped to Tesara and got food and shelter there. But nothing could stop Faine's sobbing. He lost his dear friend, one he would never find again. Or would he? Chapter 6: The Loss of a Friend A blast of air flew into the cloudless sky. Mata Nui, Gresh, Gelu and some Agori were present. "Thoron was a hero, he saved me, I thank him," Mata Nui's speech was short. He spared a glance at Faine and saw him staring at the ground. The Agori bought himself to his knees, then he stood up. "Thank you Mata Nui, I met Thoron 16 years ago......" - 16 Years Ago - "Stay away, no, ahhh," Faine shouted at the Vorox who were destroying his Cendox V1. He lashed out wildly at a Vorox. It dodged his attack then knocked him flying with a flick of it's tale. "Help!" A being in Tan armor ran toward the Agori and slashed at the Vorox cutting it's tale in two. "Who are you!" he shouted pointing his double bladed sword at the Agori. "Fai..." "Save it, I know who you are, and I know who you killed," The ran towards Faine brandishing his blade. "Please don't," said Faine with a outreached hand. "You killed him, now face the wrath of Thoron," Faine was knocked of his perch by a powerful blow that sent him playing into a rock. Thoron's eyes darted towards his sword. "Graaa!" he shouted throwing the blade at Faine. No, great now I have to hurt him, Faine put his hands together then absorbed Thoron's blade. "What?" But it was too late. Faine jumped to his feet and rolled past Thoron. He then unleashed his power. He sent the blade that Thoron threw at him flying at Thoron. It struck him in the back. The Agori then disappeared. "What?" said Faine. It was too late for Faine as well. He took a kick to the ground,but Faine dodge rolled. Although Faine couldn't see Thoron he ould see his footprints. Faine jabbed and struck Thoron in the shoulder sending him to the ground. "I killed no one, I am an Agori of the Water tribe," Faine explained. "Mmmm, you're from the Water Tribe, the one I followed was from the Ice Tribe," "Well, are you going to apologize," - The Present Time - "I will never forget you Thoron, never," Faine sat down again, the others still had to give him time to heal. Chapter 7: Another Toa? The Eternal's were wounded, Marduc the most, when they got back to Vulcanus (now their base) they went to the top of the spire. At the bottom of the spire are some stairs that lead to the top. The bottom and top are black with a gray pattern and the in the middle a greenish glow was emitted. Only the Eternal's knew that inside it was a powerful warrior, tied up. They were using his powers to make the glass cases that held their powers. Nikilia, we have something you want, now turn over the Agori and everyone else and we will give you your friend. Marduc was sending Toa Nikilia a message using her mind. What, I would never, who are you talking about? Nikilia replied focusing. Someone, special, someone we need but you can have. Tell me who Marduc. Neton. The connection suddenly dropped much to Marduc's surprise. "Marduc, what happened," asked Quarous. "He dropped the line, he must be coming here," Marduc's eyes widened as he realized Nikilia's new plan. "Marduc, what is it?" asked Lethous. "Prepare the forces, we have a Toa coming for us," "Now, now, you can't just order us around," the two Eternal's said laughing. Marduc turned her head at the two and started to growl. "Ok, ok," said Quarous waving his arms around. "One day, you are going to learn the hard way what happens when you joke with me," Marduc said to herself. The room lit up as a bolt of lightning lanced from Quarous's plams into Marduc's chest. "No, I probably won't," the Two Eernal's walked out of the room snickering like a couple of school kids. ---- I have to go back, we can save Neton, but I can't let the others know. "Nikilia are you ok," asked Kyry. "Yes Agori, I am, just thinking," The Agori Smiled and walked over to a other Agori engaging in conversation. I can't let these people down. But if we get another Toa maybe we can save them and take down the Eternals. Netons dual powers would help. It was almost dusk and Nikilia knew that at night he would slip out and hopefully return with his brother, if he returns at all. ---- Neton smiled. He's coming, Nikilia help me, I can help just please, I can find Artis, he is alive as well. Neton's head dropped and he emerged a new, horrifying Nightmare, where he was forced to watch his brothers being killed. Chapter 8: Rescue Nikilia propelled himself threw the sands of Bara Magna flying at high speed thanks to his power over lightning. The sand in front of him began to shift and the Element Lord of Sand appeared. "Oh, I DON"T HAVE TIME FOR THIS," shouted Nikilia as he sent a torrent of Water jetting at the Lord sending him sprawling into the earth. Nikilia ran off again with lightning jetting from his feet. Quarous was the next to emerge but this time Nikilia was angry. "MY FRIEND WAS ALIVE!" Nikilia absorbed a blast from the Eternal and sent one flying back with electricity laced with it. Quarous flew into a rock. "Is that all you got or would you rather being playing a nice "combat free" game," Quarous was about to launch a blast of lightning when Nikilia put him in a ball of water. The Eternal fired and zapped himself unconscious. The Eternal's charred body still had currents of electricity hitting him and wounding him. But Nikilia did not care. Marduc Send everyone, I defeated Quarous and I am coming for you. Now now Toa, don't worry, And by the way, I shall send everyone. A wave of fear hit Nikilia then anger. You will try. Nikilia looked in the air, he knew they would not expect a air attack. He launched himself into the air. ---- "Well, he's coming, he beat Quarous and is coming for us now," reported Marduc. "Mmm, We need a plan," said Featherous. "Yea, I gathered that," The Leader scowled and looked at Marduc, "Protect Neton's crystal." "Will do, and by the way, watch out, have a feeling he is going to come in the air," Featherous smiled, "Thanks, my turn," Featherous pulled his weapons to his chest and shouted to Lethous, "Lethous go and kill Faine, and if you can, take out Mata Nui. Take the Bone Hunters and some Skrall. Lethous nodded and jumped out of the window. If all goes well Bara Magna will be mine. ---- Nikilia lifted his head to see an oncoming blast of Water. He raised his hand and absorbed it. "Now Marduc, you pay," The green crystal caught Nikilia's eye and he saw Neton. He never saw the blast of air flying at him from afar. Chapter 9: Neton's Revenge Mata Nui saw Lethous coming for him. "Here comes one!" he shouted. Faine jumped to his feet and raised his hand absorbing a chunk of rock. "Hey Lethous!" he shouted knocking the Eternal out of the sky with the rock. The Bone Hunters rushed towards the Gatorian and Agori and so did they. The battle had just began. ---- Nikilia wass hit square in the chest by Featherous's blast. The two Eternal's met in front of Neton's crystal. "Time to die, Toa," snarled Marduc. "With pleasure," replied Nikilia jumping at the Eternal. Nikilia absorbed an oncoming blast from Marduc and sent her flying with a blast of lightning. "Ohh, we're so scared," said Featherous waving his fingers around. He had expected Marduc to come back by now, but she was defeated. "Ahh yes, one down," Nikilia sent a armor wrenching blast from the end of his blade butt Featherous just shrugged it off. "Now you shall taste my full power," Featherous raised his hands and let and tornado rip through the city. Nikilia banished it with a wave of his blade. "Stand down Eternal," shouted Nikilia. "Never freak," Featherous growled in return, he leapt and the Toa but Nikilia's powers were upon him, he went sprawling into Neton's Crystal and shattered it. The Toa of Air was free. ---- Faine was fighting for his life, slashing a Bone hunter at the neck then jumping on a Skrall. Gresh was battling hard too smashing large numbers of Skrall into Bone Hunters. Gelu and Mata Nui were fighting back-to-back. Lethous came running into the battle sending Gresh flying into Gelu. When Faine absorbs an element he can keep on using it until he absorbs something else. Faine was just throwing boulder by boulder at the Eternal. "That's it!" shouted Lethous. he raised his hands and took control of the boulders. This was Mata Nui's time to strike. He unleashed his sword on the Eternal's neck cutting it clean in two. The Bone Hunters and Skrall were all dead too, and so was the Eternal. "I can't believe it, one down," Mata Nui fell to his knee's. Faine followed by exampled. "It is, one down, 5 to go," said Faine. It was a sight that would last in each one of their eyes. Faine emitted a cry of Victory. A Blood Curdling roar could be heard behind them and they turned. An army of Vorox were tearing down the hill at them. It was not over............ Dramatis Personae * Faine * Nikilia * Mata Nui * Thoron * Marduc * Ackar * Kiina * Saldu * Vastus * Sunlight * Fero * Featherous * Quarous * Lethous * Moonlight * Kyry * Gresh * Gelu * Vorox * Click * Toa Artis - (Mentioned) Rating What would you rate this story? Excellent! Good! OK! Poor! Rubbish! ---- Category:Kingdonfin's Pages Category:User:Kingdonfin Category:Stories